You want to live but if not now, when then ?
by Spider lord
Summary: Naruto and Ino realise how similar they can be sometimes and the closer they get, the more Sakura begins to miss the old Naruto. I had to remove chapter 3 due to explicit content so read the Author's note for an easy way to reach it.
1. Care for you

SPOILERS ! This takes place after chapter 283, after the Timeskip.

The anime (even in jap) is still far from that.

(--)

Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru were walking down one of Konoha's many streets, the sun was still high in the air, burning to crisp those without shade or a hat. It didn't stop Naruto from ranting.

"I can't believe we were attacked here, in the middle of the street, during the day and by one of our own ! Even worse, he ran away before I could get to him !"

Shikamaru turned perpetually bored eyes toward the energic ninja.

"Not "we", you were the one attacked Naruto"

Chouji approved with a nod between two handful of greasy snacks. Naruto clutched his fist and smiled.

"Well... if he comes back, I'll show him !"

Before the conversation could continue, it was cut by a girl yelling and waving hands further down the street.

"Shikamaru ! Chouji !"

Shikamaru barely waved his hand back to her, and Chouji smiled as Ino ran toward her teammates with a big smile. When she reached them, she finally recognized Naruto.

"Hey Naruto ! Welcome back !" Naruto gave her his best grin and noticed how she took the time to look at him from head to toe.

"You sure changed alot haven't you ? I barely recognized you."

It was Naruto's turn to look at Ino and boy, had she changed ! Her blonde hair flowed longer than ever and there was an air of pride about her appearance that she carried naturally. He also noticed her body had grown noticeably curvier, just like Sakura's. He found the view to be a very pleasant one but he quickly realized that people might think he was oogling Ino so he blurted out something quickly.

"Hahaha ! So have you Ino. It feels good to be back home, you don't know what it's like to be with a pervert like Jiraiya for two years and a half."

"No, what is it like to be with one of the legendary three ?"

"Well, he's the kind of guy ready to push you down a cliff so you're forced to learn his techniques or die trying"

"Are you serious !"

Shikamaru wiped the sweat from his forehead and stopped them. "Guys, can we talk more later on, I'm going to faint if I don't find some shade and water, this chunnin jacket isn't the best shirt to wear in this heat"

Chouji took a step forward. "Hey Naruto, why don't you hang out with us this evening, then you can take the time to tell us what you've been doing these two years."

"Allright ! It sounds great, I'll be there !"

Naruto said his farewells to Team 10 and jumped from roof to roof.

"Hah. That Naruto, he can be overenthusiastic sometimes."

"Just like Ino you mean"

"HEY ! I am not too enthusiastic, so cram-it greasycheeks !"

The trio went back to walk toward the academy to meet their teacher but Ino was thinking about their earlier encounter.

_For a second there I thought Shikamaru had a handsome friend but it was just Naruto._

Still, it was good to see he was back, so he could annoy Sakura when she wasn't there.

--------

Naruto's senses were in full alert as he jumped from roof to roof, imagining other all kinds of possible ambushes from the mysterious man from earlier. However he didn't suffer any attacks as he made his way to old hag Tsunade's office.

"Ah Naruto, exactly the person I wanted to see."

Naruto froze when entering the office as he noticed the man who had attacked him was talking just now with the Hokage.

"HIM ! He's the one who attacked me in the street !..."

"Calm down Naruto, he does not mean any harm. His name is Sai and he will join Team 7 as a replacement for Sasuke."

"A replacement for Sasuke..."

Sai smiled at Naruto, the smile of a man amused by a clown.

"I just wanted to test your strength, to see how weak you are."

Naruto started grinding his teeth and closing his fists when Tsunade elevated her voice.

"Enough ! You are now a team and you two will have to learn to get along !"

Naruto bowed to the Hokage before slamming the door behind him. So that's what his attacks were all about. That still didn't explained many things and he was already starting to hate the man...

--------

The sun was starting to set in the horizon that already Konoha was bustling with renewed life as those who had been hiding in the shade a few hours ago were starting to come out. A general feeling of festivity and energy was affecting everyone as they were enjoying one of the last days of summer. Although winter was mostly unheard of in Konoha, temperature did drop from September until February.

Naruto was in a better mood after seeing the town bustling with activity, filled with laughter and joy everywhere. First to get to the old eastern bridge, the place where he had agreed to meet up with Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino. His thoughts lingered a bit more Ino... She sure had grown in all the right places, what a babe she was. He could still imagine her long slender yet muscular legs, her pale, smooth skin and those hips !

"Why are you smiling like an idiot ?"

Naruto's daydream ended abruptly as Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were coming by his side.

"Hey guys ! Nothing really, I'm just in a good mood tonight. C'mon, let's find some place to sit down"

The group settled on moss-covered rocks still hot from the afternoon sun and discussed the old times, what had happened during the last 2 years and the missions they had been through. Naruto laughed told his friends about Jiraiya's obsession with peeping as source for his book Come Come Paradise.

------

The evening passed far too quickly for Ino. She was realising how good it was to sometimes sit down and talk with friends about the past, worries and expectations but more importantly, she took a closer look at Naruto.

She couldn't detach her eyes from, noticing how more masculine he had become. His jawline seemed more evident, framing the 3 scars on each cheek, he also seemed to have gained muscle because she noticed how his frame was bigger than before. Yes, he was growing into a handsome man, no matter how disturbing it was to think of Naruto as attractive.

The second she thought that their eyes met for a second and she found an iron will and complete confidence in himself, deeply hidden between shades of blue and cyan. Naruto smiled softly to her and broke eye contact to listen to the end of Shikamaru's tale.

"...and so that is why our teacher said he'd never pay lunch for Chouji anymore."

Everyone laughed at that one, except maybe Chouji, who thought this was in no way because of his somewhat bigger appetite.

Naruto slowly stood up "Well everyone, it's getting late so I'm going. It was nice talking again to you all."

Everyone waved goodbyes to Naruto but before he had made more than a few steps, Ino shouted back at him. "Hey Naruto ! It was fun, let's do this more often !" Shikamaru and Chouji nodded in agreement

The hyperactive ninja grinned back and pointed a thumb up. "I'm looking forward to it !"

Team 10 finally decided to go each to own way too. Ino reached her home and threw herself in her bed.

_Geez, that was too much Naruto for one day_

A few minutes later, she had fallen asleep.

-----

Every few days, it became an habit for the four of them to meet and talk. Sometimes they'd bring food along or even beer and would talk until late into the night. Naruto became very familiar with Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru but things became more complicated when one day Chouji didn't show up.

Shikamaru explained "Yeah, looks like he ate too much at his family's reunion yesterday and now he says he got killer cramps and stayed in bed all day."

Ino laughed once. "Hah ! It HAD to happen someday, I just knew it would."

"I hope he's fine" Ino gave Naruto a small poke with her elbow.

"Don't worry Naruto, Chouji's stomach can handle ANYTHING"

Shikamaru's eyes seemed to avoid his friends and he looked a bit more stressed than usual, which mean almost invisible to the naked eye. Ino however, knew Shikamaru from a long time so it took her very little time before she asked him.

"What's wrong ?"

"Hum, I know it's a drag but I was supposed to go see how he was doing"

Ino lifted an eyebrow and went closer to Shikamaru. "Wait a minute... that smell... is that perfume ? Are you sure you're going to see Chouji ?"

Shikamaru took a step back "No, not at all... I... anyway I'm late so I'll see you tomorrow"

Shikamaru walked a way, a bit faster than he usually would. Ino placed her hands on her hips in defiance. "Yeah right, he's going to see that sand ninja woman again."

Naruto laughed loudly. "I knew there was something between these two !"

"..."

"..."

Then there was silence between the two remaining friends. Naruto broke the silence first.

"Well ! Looks like we're on our own. We could pass by the ramen shop because I haven't eaten a thing all day and I've been training until I couldn't stand up anymore" An huge growling came from his belly, enough to make Ino go wide-eyed.

"Sounds like you got a monster in there" she said jokingly.

Strangely, he didn't laughed back at this joke. He suddenly became very grim but that lasted a whole 5 minutes until Ino threated to kick him if he didn't cheer up.

-----

Over the next few weeks, Ino and Naruto spent more time together and they enjoyed every second of it. Although Chouji and Shikamaru still came from time to time, it was almost as if they were exchanging looks when looking at them. That was only the beginning...

One day on the training ground, Jiraiya started teasing him. "Hey, how is it going with your girl ?"

"She's not my girl ! She's still got a crush on Sasuke ! And stop giving me THAT look"

"Ok kid calm down, take a break for now. I'll go gather some info, you'd better be training hard when I get back !"

_Crazy old ermit..._

Naruto threw his shirt off, heavy with sweat and settled under a tree.

He became almost scared when he considered how much time he was spending with Ino and how many times he thought about her. Ino was smart, she could laugh at something silly and was just as loudmouthed as he was, what was there not to like ? That was the real problem: Nothing ! He liked everything about her. It was easy at first to believe this was just physical attraction, since Ino was very sexy and proud of her appearance. How many times had he had been dreaming about caressing her pale, naked body with his hands ? Countless times, he had imagined what it would be like to gently slide his hands on her back, then her behind and all the way down between her legs...

Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, he still remained confronted with a disturbing question: was he starting to feel things for her ? Was he not ? Was it love or was it lust ?

Getting definitively his mind off the subject, he restarted training with renewed strength, trying to exhaust himself until he could not think anymore.

-----

Ino faced similar problems. It was unthinkable to believe that she could start to fall for that clumsy, hyperactive, ramen eating ninja. Unbelievable ! But there he was, with that smile that always made her smile too, his wild hair blowing in the wind and those eyes too. She felt like doing anything for that look he had given her on that first night. Since then, she had been increasingly thinking about him. At first it was something like "The girl he'll get someday will sure be a lucky one." but then it evolved into "I wonder what it would be like to be his girlfriend..." At night, this often lead her to dreams where she would lift his shirt and lick his well defined belly muscles, hearing him growl as her tongue snaked all the up to his mouth, his arm would snake to her behind and bring her even closer without breaking the kiss then she would start unzipping his pants while he unclasped her bra...

_Wait a minute, that's not Naruto !_

Or was it ? Ino's curiosity was growing stronger and stronger everytime she met him and she was afraid of what she might do one day...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(--)

------------------

It's been years since I've written anything but anywhoo, before you guys try to point out what sucks in this fanfiction, let me try:

- Some OOCness (I'll try to avoid it).

- The chapter is too short (Next chapter is longer and mushier).

- Alot of typos (Next time I'll use a program with spellchecking).

- It doesn't really deserve an M rating (Well, ya know, just to be on the safe side).

- Teens with beer ? (Well, it's not THAT difficult to get beer, I sure do remember drinking beer at 16).

- What about Sai ? (That was the first and last appearance by him, he's just there so people know when this fic begins)

The title was taken from Wolfsheim's song Kein zurück and refers to everyone's feelings as Ino and Naruto grow closer.

Appropriate story length should be 4 or 5 chapters

Any questions ?


	2. This time

Once again, this time for posterity... SPOILERS !

I appreciate all your reviews and I must admit they mean a lot me. THANK YOU for your support, it really makes my day.

------------

Ino and Sakura were sitting on a bench in the forest, it was early in the afternoon but a constant wind made it barely confortable to wear short sleeves. Sakura pushed once again a particularly annoying strand of hair that the wind kept pushing her in her sight. She used Ino's long silence to ponder what she could want to talk her about. Though Ino and her were still friends, they had decidedly started seeing each other less. Sakura felt a bit sad, they had used to be such friends, then quite the rivals over Sasuke. Now that he was gone, Sakura wondered what were Ino's feelings toward him.

"So..."

"So ?"

"Ah forget it Sakura, I can't tell you"

"..." Sakura felt slightly shocked. Ino had never stopped herself from speaking her mind before, whatever she felt very uncomfortable with. Even then, it really had to be something serious. This really got Sakura's curiosity and she decided she'd pry it out of her friend anyway. "Aw come on Ino, don't tell me you put weight on again ?"

"Shut up miss Forehead ! I'm always in shape !"

"Then what is it ? Spit it out already. We didn't come here in the middle of nowhere for nothing."

"Damn you Sakura... you're right. I need your help."

"My help ?"

"Yes ! I want you to put in a good word about me to Naruto."

Sakura's eyes widened considerably. "Wait a minute... NARUTO !"

"Ugh, look, it's like that: I like him. As more than a friend. I think."

Sakura couldn't believe it ! Naruto ? Of all the men in Konoha, she was telling her that she was interested in her teammate ! Inner Sakura jumped from wherever she was hiding and start ranting in her head: --_Naruto is anything but sexy ! And he's definitively not the kind of guy that would flirt. What IS happening to that girl?--_

"Since... since when have you known that ?"

"It's been in my thoughts for long but I thought I'd go away anytime." Ino grinned widely, trying to hide that tad bit of shame that came with her confession. "Looks like my feelings aren't going away after all."

"And, huh, how long have you two been seeing each other ?"

"A month, maybe two, who cares ? Are you gonna do it ?"

"Yes yes, I'll do it... oh my god, I can't believe it ! Naruto ! When are you gonna make your move ?"

"I dunno yet, the sooner the better !"

"Do you think he likes you back ?"

"Well, humm... I don't know but, we do spend alot of time together and at least I know there's desire, when I see the way he looks at me."

Both girls giggled and laughed as they thought about how things would go and what would be Naruto's reaction.

--------------

"Naruto !"

Naruto's trained ears recognized Sakura's voice in an instant and turned around to meet her with a warm smile.

"Hey Sakura, are you ready for training ?"

"You bet ! Let's do this !"

The rest of the afternoon Naruto andSakura spent their time sparring against each other on one of the many ninja training grounds near the village. Kakashi was a the time absent but he had made it clear that training was something they had to do from their own free will.

"Stop joking around Naruto !"

"Oh yeah ? Come and get me"

Sakura lunged forward sending her fist toward Naruto's gut as a faint. As predicted he dodged it and counterattacked with a kick. Sakura hurriedly drawed a kunai to block the incoming foot to her face then threw it right at Naruto. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and she felt 2 more Narutos coming behind her.

_Kage Bunshin again ? Where does he get all that chakra from ?_

Inner Sakura raged again in her head

_--Ha ! This time he's REALLY gonna get it !--_

Sakura concentrated her remaining chakra in her fist and punched the ground. The impact missed the Narutos as they jumped in the air, just as she had predicted except the first Naruto had jumped in front of the second to shield him from attacks. Sakura rolled under them while they were still in the air and turned around with a powerful backfist, hitting the Naruto behind who disappeared in smoke too.

_What ?_

The remaining Naruto wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't move.

"Gotcha !"

Inner Sakura trashed furiously in her mind and Sakura realised how close they were. He didn't seem to.

"You idiot ! I'll beat you until you crawl on the ground !"

Naruto released her, a victorious grin on his face. His grin disappeared when Sakura's fist made contact with his face.

"Idiot !"

"Hey ow ! Not fair ! I had won !"

"Hell no you hadn't !"

"Damn... let's take a break."

Panting, Naruto and Sakura decided to sit under a tree's shade, rubbing sores and wiping blood from cuts. "Geez, you really did it this time Sakura, I think my jaw is gonna swell until it breaks."

"Stop complaining Naruto, I barely grazed you."

"Yeah right !"

Silence came between them and Sakura thought about what Ino had asked of her. She smiled impishly to herself and turned to Naruto.

"Say... what's with you and Ino lately ?"

"Huh ? Oh nothing, we've just been catching on."

"How much catching on can there be ? Sounds like you two are getting real close"

Naruto rubbed the back of his awkwardly, laughing a bit. The discussion had suddenly become very uncomfortable because Sakura was shoving right in front of him evidence that something was happening no matter how much he could try denying it.

"Hahaha ! No, there's nothing between us, plus she's still thinking about Sasuke."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow in surprise. He felt the same ? It was going to be easier than she thought. "No she's not"

"How would you know ?"

"Well, I do happen to be her best friend you know !"

"..." Naruto kept looking at the ground, maybe lost in thoughts.

Sakura pushed up the ante. "You're not gonna let the chance pass right ?"

"I think your chances are pretty good Naruto"

"I... I do like her"

Sakura gave him an encouraging smile and Naruto grinned back. Maybe it really was time he admitted his own feelings.

-----

This was the night ! Tonight, he would tell her how he felt, he would just how bad he wanted her. Of course, this required a minimum of preparation. Naruto got his best shirt out, a long sleeved, tight black shirt that clung to his every muscles. An orange spiral in the back was the only design. He also took baggy orange pants, they were his favorites but he rarely wore them because they were impractical for a ninja. He even put a drop or two of perfume in his neck, too afraid that Ino might smell it and wonder before he was ready to tell. When he was finally ready he jumped out of the window and into the dark. He could remember what Kiba had told him earlier that day

"Yeah all the rookies are gonna be there, it's just a bonfire in the woods near the south entrance but we're getting some music and a bit of beer."

_The perfect occasion of course_

Years of training allowed Naruto to spot the light in the forest before he had even left the town. A particularly chilly wind caught up on him and he shivered, good thing there was a fire. He made his way to the spot where many of the nine were already, he did not find Ino anywhere though. Where was she ?

"Naruto !"

Lee was the first to loudly salute Naruto, Neji and Hinata waved their hands, Shikamaru was deeply in thought, playing a game of Go with Chouji. Tenten was dancing to some unknown song on the radio and Shino was alone in a corner, far from the fire. Naruto proceeded to say hi to all his friends.

5 minutes later, Kiba decided to show up with the beer. Naruto lifted an eyebrow.

"Are you sure your parents won't kill you for stealing these ?"

"Nope, it doesn't bother them at all, they're way more worried when I pop too many soldier pills though."

"Right"

"Heyyy... where's Sakura and Ino ?"

"No idea, maybe they won't show up"

"Maybe we will !"

Everyone turned to look at the two girls, greeting everyone as they came closer to the bonfire. Naruto held his breath in shock. Ino stepped into the light, her eyes not letting go of his, giving him a smile that was for him and him only. The fire in her eyes made the bonfire look like a spark in comparison. A closer look at her almost made his mouth water. Her pale skin almost seemed to glow in the darkness, she was wearing a short skirt over net pants and a long sleeved top that revealed cleavage he normally could have only dreamed of seeing. Looking at her woke up within him animal desires that he pushed back regretfully.

"Hi Naruto"

She lifted herself on her toes to give him a kiss on both of his striped cheeks, smiling when she smelled he was wearing perfume. Finally, Naruto recovered from the shock.

"Hey Ino ! You're hotter than ever ! Wow !"

"You think ? 'cause I think you're pretty handsome too."

------------

Sakura watched from not very far and was surprised to see Naruto wearing a tight shirt that could show every muscle of his body. Since when had he become like that without her seeing it ?

The way Ino and Naruto's eyes were, she could almost already consider them a couple. To think that these two would end up together... the world was going crazy ! Neji's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"No beer for you Lee, you know what happens when you get drunk."

"It's not for me Neji, it's for Sakura !"

Sakura turned to the fish eyed taijutsu master, taking the beer he offered her. "How nice of you Lee."

"Be my girlfriend Sakura !"

"No !"

--------------

Hours seemed to pass like minutes for Naruto and Ino, they kept talking as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Naruto was fighting with all his willpower from taking a single step forward and kiss her right here.

_I want her..._

The thought appeared in his mind solid as rock and resolute not to go away. Then Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru and a drunk Lee came by, grabbing Naruto by the arms.

"I hope you don't mind Ino but we're borrowing him for a moment, he needs to spend time with his other friends too"

Ino laughed and said jokingly: "Ha ! Fine by me, he was starting to bore me."

While being dragged away, Naruto shouted "You'll pay for that Ino !"

Ino smiled impishly at him and stuck out her tongue.

_Oh but I'd like to..._

Sakura came by Ino and whispered "So ? How is it going ?"

"Good, oh so very good !"

"I have to admit, he does look like a hunk right now. I think I understand what you find in him."

Ino smiled proudly "Wish me luck !"

"C'mon, let's go dance !"

Neji was alone near the radio, dancing and waving his hand hypnotically like a snake under Tenten's very intent stare. When Ino and Sakura came to dance too, Tenten felt slightly jealous and decided she still could dance a bit.

----------------

They guys were together, talking, laughing, making jokes but mostly drinking beer when Kiba's eyes when wide open.

"Whoa..."

Every guy turned around and looked his way, where the girls were dancing together.

"Whoa..."

"Whoa !"

"WHOA !"

"...whoa."

There they were, dancing gracefully near the fire, every curve of their bodies accentuated by their every move. Their sinuous movements, the way their hips waved and the fire reflecting their shadows as if they were alive too, the sight was a supernaturally sexy one. Wiping the drool on his chin, Naruto was the first to react, not taking his eyes away from Ino.

"We should go dance with them."

Everyone nodded in unisson

"Uh-huh."

The guys practically jumped to get in and the party lasted for way longer than anyone had ever expected.

--------

In the end, everyone made their way back to their house after long goodbyes. Naruto accompanied Ino back to hers (as he always did). Ino stopped when they reached her house and turned to Naruto.

"I'll pass through the flower shop to avoid waking anyone up."

"Allright"

As good a ninja as Ino was, so were her parents and she swore she could wake them up bydropping a feather on silk.

The two teenage ninjas made their way around to the back of the house and Ino opened the door, waving Naruto to come in

"Come in"

Naruto stepped inside. The Yamanaka flower shop seemed like a completely different than outside, it was very warm, the smell of numerous flowers permeating the air and the surrounding vegetation dampened noises almost to silence.

They walked through the shop until they reached the door which lead directly into Ino's house. There, she stopped again, her heart beating loudly. She was afraid if she made a step further he would say his farewells and go away like other times. She knew he was there, right behind her, looking at her and she felt her knees weakening. She clenched her fist and swore not to miss her chance.

She turned around and noticed Naruto was way closer to her than she thought. His intense gaze unsettled her a little and she looked away for a moment. Her eyes trailed on his finely cut chest and strong arms.

_Wow, just look at him, that chest, his sexy smile..._

Naruto took one more step, that unnerving smile of confidence on his lips. His hand reached for her fist and she relaxed it in a second, too eager to take his hand and never let go of it. How long had she been lying to herself ? She wanted that man, she needed him.

"Naruto..."

"Ino..."

Their eyes finally connected and she knew it was the time, it was the time release all the pent up tension in those three words. Time seemed to slow down when she saw his lips begin to move and she immediatly blurted it out just as he did.

"I want you"

"I want you"

Time froze for both of them...

---------------

(--)

----------

Wait a minute... is that a cliffhanger ? Nah...

-So, again this chapter was kinda rushed 'cause it was supposed to contain... y'know, the stuff, the reason why anyone would bother read beyond chapter 1 (hehe) but it's late, I'm working tomorrow and it's 12 hours of work so I'll make it separate.

-I hate the title I chose now, it's way to long and boring. Oh well.

-No spellchecking again, next time I'll read it over and over to avoid that.

-Everyone seems worried that I won't update... maybe that's because so many fanfictions are never finished.

-Chapter 3 is gonna be all about red, hot, sizzling, passionate SEX and I'm no good at those but I'll never get good if I don't try.

-I realized this chapter is almost exclusively from the girl's POV, I'll try to balance it a little more next time.

Questions ?


	3. Once in a lifetime

I'd like to take the time to respond to a few of the people who reviewed me:

- Blizzard209: Grins Indeed, Naruto need to be careful because this woman is fierce ! Still, Naruto's tough, he might even like it when she'll bite back.

- thebenjamin: I'm afraid these kind of things don't always happen in the right places. 'sides, I think it'd be boring to make it happen in her bedroom.

- inu fan 69: I might very well ask for your advice on further lemons since my next project will include them by the dozen.

- the only one: Sakura is still unsure how to take the blooming relationship between Naruto and Ino. Sakura's "jealousy" should begin to appear in next chapter. Lots of complications too.

- element eyes: That was the plan...

------------

Naruto held his breath for a moment, the surprise as evident in his eyes as it was in her's.

_Wait a minute, did she just say the same thing as I ?_

Ino's eyes seemed to shone for a moment with an intensity Naruto had never witnessed before. Before he could come any closer to her, Ino moved like lightning, pressing her full lips against his with intense passion. Naruto returned the kiss with ardor, his mind confused by the new sensations spreading through his body. Her lips felt so good and soft, unlike anything he had ever expected.

Naruto's strong arms snaked around her slim waist when he suddenly pulled her roughly against him. Ino moaned through the kiss as their bodies came into contact, feeling every muscle of hismuscularbody pressedfirmly against hers.

Narutowent wild with desire. He could now feel every curve of her sinuous body pressed against his, he could feel the shape of her breasts pressed against him through the fabric of their shirts, animal instincts within screaming to take her right now.

Finally they kiss broke but not their embrace. Both out of breath, seconds passed in silence as both ninjas were left panting. Ino smiled.

"Naruto... I need you. I've wished so hard that... maybe we could..."

Her sentence was cut as Naruto kissed her again, startling Ino when he bit softly her lower lip. Ino chuckled and bit his lip even harder, making Naruto growl like a beast. Her tongue parted his lips, meeting his own as they both deepened the kiss.

Naruto's mind was a whirlpool of feelings over which he had very little control, still a thought came back more often than others.

_She tastes so good, I want to keep doing this forever... _

However, his instincts had other plans for him.

Naruto shivered as he felt Ino's hands sliding slowly inside his shirt, her soft hands running over powerful muscles hardened by years of harsh training. She smiled in victory when one of her hands reached his nipple and made him shudder. Her victory was short however when she felt his hands run over her behind and take a firm grip, making her whimperwith pleasure in his ear. Satisfied, Naruto's left hand traced the curve of Ino's hips while his right hand, still on her behind, pulled her even more toward him. Their bodies rubbed against each other and they moaned together.

----------------

It had become impossible for Ino to ignore the hardening in Naruto's pants as much as the burning desire between her own legs. She blushed, just barely, hoping Naruto wouldn't notice. Blushing was a sign of weakness to her, something she could never let Naruto see. He seemed so sure of what he was doing, she hoped the same could be said about her...

The kissing and biting increased in intensity while they fondled each other even more daringly. Naruto's kisses slowly went to her neck, sometimes licking Ino's pale, soft skin and every time making her chuckle. When he did that, it reminded her of one of her cats.

Ino regretfully left Naruto's strong arms, looking at him from the corner of her eye. Naruto froze as he felt Ino push herself out of his grasp and for a moment, she almost went right back in his arms. Naruto's eyes followed her every move, uncertain how to react.

Then Ino grinned.

_Just where I want him._

She stepped toward Naruto again but his smile disappeared when Ino pushed him backward with all her strength. Naruto stumbled on a rock and fell into a nearby pool which the Yamanaka family used to grow lotuses and water lilies. Naruto stood up, surprised to see the water was actually very warm and only knee deep.

He smiled.

Ino jumped in the water, joining the man she desired so strongly and kissing him with renewed ardor. Naruto lifted slowly Ino's top and she raised her arms to let the wet garment fall beside the pool, leaving her with only her net shirt on. Naruto's next move was interrupted by Ino as she ripped apart his thin black shirt in an instant, exposing Naruto's well developed body completely to Ino for the first time. She took the time to let her eyes trail all over him. His well defined muscles were glistening from his previous dive. His wet hair kept dripping on his shoulders, Ino's eyes following every drop as they made their way over his body.

Naruto took on a lazy, laid back stance, giving a smirk as he watched her licking her lips.

Ino quickly came back to her senses and she rained kisses on his body, sometimes biting him and enjoying his reaction, his moans and the way he seemed to lose himself in the pleasure she so loved giving.

------------------

The urges slowly taking control of Naruto forced him to take action right now, no matter how pleasant the feeling of lno's tongue sliding all over his body.

_I want more._

Ino shuddered when Naruto took her by the waist in a strong yet gentle grip. His hand then made their way up her net shirt and he finally removed it. It was Naruto's turn to go wide eyed as his eyes settled on Ino's rather large breasts. He admired in silence their perfection, making Ino's gaze look shyly away for a moment and cover her bust with her arms. Was she blushing ? The moonlight coming through the glass ceiling made it possible to not to miss a single detail but he still doubted. His hands slowly held her arms and pushed them away gently, caressing Ino's newly exposed breasts.

_They're so soft, this feels so good..._

His second hand reached for Ino's bust and he literally felt her nipple harden when he caressed it with his palm. Ino's breathing accelerated as Naruto's nimble hands fondled her body and breasts with unashamed fascination. She yelped in surprise when Naruto's tongue started going around her breasts.

Naruto moved behind the panting blonde girl, cupping both of her generous breasts while he started to nibble at her ear. However, Ino was not going to stay still any longer, slowly, she started to grind against his body, making sure that her behind rubbed the hardness in Naruto's pants. The loudgroan of pleasure he finally let out made Ino smirk at her achievement. Turning around to face Naruto, she saw he was still recovering from her previous move and took the occasion to quickly unzip his pants. Naruto's eyes widened in a moment of panic that was quickly quelled by another of Ino's passionate kisses. While their tongues hungrily searched for each other, Ino slid Naruto's pants down, caressing the bulge in his boxers somehow hardening it even more than what she thought was possible. She broke the kiss and let her lips trail always further down his body.

He opened his mouth to speak but Ino placed a finger on his lips, hushing him to silence as she freed the burning, hard member from Naruto's boxers. Ino's reaction was one of fascination as her slender fingers trailed over the long pole, noticing his every movement and gasps. She trailed her tongue from the bottom to the tip of his erection, kissing it's tip. Naruto's grip on the sides of the pool tightened when she pushed her lips further on his member, letting it slowly slide into her mouth. Naruto hissed in pleasure as she began sucking steadily his member. Thesensation was overwhelming, threatening to make Naruto lose any remaining sanity he still had left. He was feeling in detail every single movement of her tongue and each time she brought her head all the way down it made him gasp anew in pleasure.

_It feels so good, please don't let it end..._

Ino wrapped her hand around his penis, accompanying her trusts with a tight grip. Naruto's moans began to grow louder and his breathing became ragged. She was too good, he didn't knew just how much longer he could himself back. He pushed away Ino's strand of blonde hair, looking straight into her eyes, almost pleadingly.

"Ino... please, I can't last much longer..."

But she would not stop, instead increasing her tempo. Naruto started a deep growl, his turned knuckles white from holding so on so hard and he even began quiver. He looked in her eyes, sweat slowly trickling down brow.

She managed to mumble a deep. "Mmmmmm..."

"Ino !"

Naruto moaned loudly, erupting into the strongest orgasm he had ever felt in his entire life. Every single part of him was being overwhelmed with spasms of overbearing pleasure. Still, the orgasm continued even longer as Ino never stopped, prolonging it beyond even what Naruto could have believed humanly possible. His long moaning subsided after what seemed like hours, leaving him unable to speak and desperately trying to regain his breath. Ino stood up, licking her lips and winking at him.

_What... I can't believe it, this was awesome..._

Naruto was far from over and the earlier experience only pushed him to surpass himself and swear to make her feel the same. Kissing her, he gently lifted her on dry ground, eagerly bringing her short skirt down.

"Curious, aren't you ?"

Naruto grinned, eyeing the purple thong that accentuated every curves of her already perfectly toned behind. "More now than ever."

Getting out of the small pool, Naruto took Ino in his arms and let her lie down on a patch of grass. Lifting her legs together, he finally removed the last piece of clothing from the way. Naruto observed Ino amusingly, especially the inner conflict going in her mind, fighting growing shyness. Ino spread her legs and Naruto gasped, making her blush again. It was beautiful !

Sucking his fingers, he proceeded to touch the inside of her thighs. It was so soft, warmandwet... Naruto moved to kiss the beautiful blonde, caressing her body as slowly his mouth came to rest on one her nipple. At first he licked it, noticing Ino's shortening breath then he proceeded to suck it lightly, his hand moving between her legs. Ino squirmed in pleasure, panting.

"Naruto, that feels good !"

Naruto smiled, biting gently her nipple and making her jerk in surprising pleasure.

"Ohhhhhh..."

Bringing his fingers to his mouth, he sucked them slowly , giving her his hottest look. Ino grabbed him by the hair at the back of his head, kissing him hungrily, reaching for his tongue her own. Naruto came closer to her, intentionally rubbing his hardening member against her sex. Ino gasped in pleasure, breaking the kiss. Before he could move back, she went to him again, biting his lip strongly. Naruto groaned as he welcomed the pleasant pain of her bite. Spreading her legs, he went down on her.

_She smells so nice..._

Her scent was enough to make every one of his instincts go wild. Carefully, he let his tongue trail over her vagina and he felt her shudder in pleasure. "More..."

Naruto was more than happy to comply, licking with animal expertise and making her moan once more. Noticing her every reaction to his crafty tongue, he used to it to push further inside of her.

"Ah !"

He continued licking her, pushing his tongue inside of her and every time she squirmed in pleasure. His tongue began lapping around her newly revealed clitoris. Her breathing accelerated dramaticallyas she crossed her legs right over his head.

"Don't stop Naruto, don't stop !"

He felt her hand take grip of his hair, her grip tightening more and more. Without stopping to pleasure her with his tongue, he brought two fingers near her pussy. Licking them, he slowly inserted them, startling Ino as a new wave of intensepleasure rocked her body. Satisfied with Ino's reaction he started to thrust his fingers in and out, working her clitoris with his tongue. Her panting became ragged as she neared climax.

"Naruto, I... I... Ahhhhhhh !"

Ino's back arched as her body was shook with THE most powerful climax she had ever had the pleasure of feeling. Every muscle on her body remained tense for a moment as pleasure coursed through her body. She finally relaxed, her breathing slowly coming back to normal.

Naruto stood on his knees, a large smirk of satisfaction on and a burning desire in his eyes.

Their lips locked again, teasing each other with small bites, licking each other's lips and moving their tongues together. They stopped for a moment never letting go of the other's gaze.

"I want you to do it Naruto."

He nodded. He placed his member at her entrance and pushed slowly inside, afraid to hurt her. She felt so tight, and warm, as if she was clasping him, filling every part of his body with renewed pleasure. Only halfway in, Ino squirmed around whispering.

"Oh ! It's so hard..."

She placed her legs around Naruto, inviting him to push further inside of her. Slowly, he slid in and for a moment, she winced. Naruto froze in fear he had hurt her. He didn't wanted to spoil this moment, no matter the cost. Ino saw the worry in his eyes and reassured him.

"It's ok, don't stop."

Naruto pulled back a bit, before pushing in again, this time with much more ease. Knowing that his partner was feeling more pleasure now reassured him, giving him confidence to increase to a steady pace. He surprised to hear himself moan and pant loudly with each thrust. Ino placed her hands over Naruto's neck, gasping withdelight as each new thrust was going deeper in her, awakening pleasure spots she had never known about. One daring push from Naruto let his member slide completely in her and Ino let out a short cry of surprise. It felt so good, this feeling that her lover was fully within her. She dug her nails in his back, making him growl in pleasure. His eyes seemed so intent on her that she felt almost hypnotized by his entrancing gaze.

Naruto pulled out of her and Ino wasted no time pushing him on his back. She climbed on him, slowly letting herself down on his hard shaft.

"Ah... ohh..."

"Ino..."

Once he was completely within her, she gave a malicious smirk and started to grind and turn her hips around. Naruto groaned in pleasure.

"Oh yes Ino, don't stop..."

One of his hand grabbed her breast while the other went to her hip, helping her to move around and making gasps in renewed pleasure. He gently stroked her breast while increasing the pace. He would never, ever tire of touching her soft chest.

Naruto sat up, Ino still riding on him. At last, he could taste her sweet breasts again and started nibbling at one of her nipples, caressing the other with his hand. Ino's pace increased, biting her lower lip to stifle another cry of pleasure. She pushed Naruto on his back, letting her fingers trail on his chiseled muscles, clawing at them with her long nails. Naruto placed his hands on both of her hips and increased yet again the tempo.

"OH... Naruto... I going to cum..."

"Just a little bit longer Ino."

Their grunts and moans became a primitive melody of lust that never seemed to end. Naruto was sweating from every pore of his skin, barely able to hold another orgasm back. Ino's voice reached an even higher pitch.

"Naruto... pant...Naruto, I'm going to..."

Her body tensed again as she let out a loud scream of pleasure, mirroring the explosion of sensations within her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh !"

Ino's orgasm was all Naruto needed before he too, let go of his desire, his scream only slightly less loud than her's. They remained immobile as both were overwhelmed with spasms of pleasure, Naruto tightening his grip on her hips and Ino, clawing at his chest, leavinghot, red marks.

Her forehead came to touch Naruto's as they looked into their eyes in silence, both breathing heavily. He could still feel her shake from waves of pleasure and her eyes shone with satisfaction and desire. They kissed each other again before Ino came to lie next to him. Their hands met and they laced their fingers, holding each other. Naruto pushed away Ino's strand of silky blonde hair, kissing her forehead.

They spoke no other words that night, letting their eyes and hands express what sounds could never tell.

-------------------------------------------

00000

--------------------------------

Oh HELL ! Man, I am SO not satisfied with this chapter.

My vocabulary is too limited. Descriptions feel uneven. 'sides, it's almost all Naruto's POV. I'll do better next time, that's for sure. I am seriously in need of a girl's help for the girly parts.

Anywhoo... I'm done with the lemon (Hell yeah !). I can't believe how much harder it is to write a lemon than regular fiction.

- Chapter 4 will deal mainly with Naruto and Ino's changing lives and how Sakura misses the old Naruto and maybe a bit of jealousy thrown in for good measure.

- Screw you FFNET! I'm not spellchecking this chapter either !

If anyone has any questions, speak now or stay silent forever.


End file.
